staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
11 grudnia 1992
TVP 1 8.00 Dzień dobry 9.00 Wiadomości 9.10 Mama i ja 9.20 Przedszkolny koncert życzeń 10.00 "Bomż, czyli bez stałego miejsca zamieszkania" - film fab. prod. radzieckiej (1988) 11.30 Kwadrans na kawę 11.50 Sto lat - magazyn ubezpieczeń społecznych 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Program dnia TELEWIZJA EDUKACYJNA 12.15 Magazyn notowań 12.45 Tylko u nas- prezentacje najciekawszych programów Telewizji Edukacyjnej 12.55 Temat dnia: Bez marginesu 13.00 "Triumf cywilizacji zachodniej" (8): "Czas Oświecenia" - serial dok. prod. angielskiej 13.50 Temat dnia: Bez marginesu 13.55 Warszawa zaprasza - informator kulturalny o stołecznych imprezach 14.10 Teleplastikon - społeczne problemy współczesnej Europy 14.25 Temat dnia: Bez marginesu 14.30 Dokument trochę inny: "Mantra" - film 15.00 Odpowiem na każde pytanie 15.15 Szkoła żon: "Stara panną" 15.30 Temat dnia: Bez marginesu 15.35 Jeśli nie Oxford, to co? - program dla maturzystów 15.55 Jaka szkoła? 16.00 Program dnia 16.05 Ciuchcia - program dla najmłodszych oraz film z serii: "Tao, Tao" 16.50 Język angielski dla dzieci - Muzzy Comes Back 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 "Ofiara Pearl Harbour" - film dok. prod. angielskiej 18.00 "Po roku... po latach" - reportaż ze zjazdu absolwentów VI LO im. Jana Kochanowskiego w Radomiu 18.15 Każdy ma prawo -program publicystyczny przy współpracy Komitetu Helsińskiego w Polsce i Helsińskiej Fundacji Praw Człowieka 18.30 Randka w ciemno (1) - nowy teleturniej z zabawą quizową prowadzony przez Jacka Kawalca 19.00 Wieczorynka: Kacper i jego przyjaciele 19.30 Wiadomości 20.10 "Tęcza Finiana" - film fab. prod. USA 22.45 Wiadomości 23.00 Jutro w programie 23.05 "Historia Hollywoodu" (5): "Hollywood idzie na wojnę" - serial dokumentalny prod. USA 23.55 "W imię godności człowieka" - paryska gala światowych gwiazd 0.50 Siódemka w Jedynce: "Jacques Tati - Śladami pana Hulot" (2) - film dok. prod. francuskiej 1.35 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 8.00 Panorama 8.10 Program lokalny 8.40 "Wojownicze żółwie Ninja" - serial animowany dla dzieci 9.00 Transmisja obrad Sejmu 16.25 Powitanie 16.30 Panorama 16.40 Świat Sportu - magazyn publicystyki sportowej 16.55 "Wojownicze żółwie Ninja" - serial prod. USA (powt.) 17.20 "Kate i Allie" (14) - angielski serial komediowy 17.45 Penelopy - żony polityków: Małgorzata Bocheńska-Parys 18.00-21.00 Program regionalny 21.00 Panorama 21.30 Sport - wydarzenia sportowe dnia 21.45 Benny Hill - angielski program rozrywkowy 22.35 "Plac Hiszpański" (2) - serial obyczajowy prod. włoskiej 0.05 Panorama 0.15 Noc cykad - program Jerzego Kapuścińskiego 1.15 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Gdańsk 14.50 Program dnia 14.55 Transmisja ze spotkania prezydenta Lecha Wałęsy ze środowiskiem naukowców Wybrzeża 17.00 Przygody pana Michała - odc. 3 filmu TP 17.30 Wesoła siódemka - film dla dzieci 17.50 Dozwolone od lat 40 18.00 Panorama 18.30 Życie zaczyna się po 30 - odc. 3 filmu prod. USA 19.30 Wiadomości 20.00 Panorama 20.05 Przegląd prasy 20.15 Nowalijki 20.20 Tip Top - mag. muzyczny 21.00 Co jest za tym murem? 21.20 Wymiar życia - film przyrodniczy 22.00 Panorama 22.05 Program na sobotę Sky One 7.00 The DJ Kat Show — progr. dla dzieci 9.40 Mrs Pepperpot — serial rys. 9.55 Playabout — progr. edukacyjny dla dzieci 10.10 Filmy rysunkowe 10.30 The Pyramid Game — quiz 11.00 Let's Make a Deal — quiz 11.30 The Bold and the Beautiful — serial 12.00 The Young and the Restless — serial 13.00 St. Elsewhere — serial 14.00 E Street — serial 14.30 Geraldo — talk show 15.20 Inny świat — serial 16.15 Santa Barbara — serial 16.45 The DJ Kat Show — progr. dla dzieci 18.00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie — serial sf 19.00 Wydarzenia z życia wzięte 19.30 E Street — serial 20.00 Więzy rodzinne — serial 20.30 Code 3 21.00 Allen Nation — serial sf 22.00 Supergwiazdy zapasów 23.00 Studs — telezabawa 23.30 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie — serial sf MTV 7.00 Teledyski na dzień dobry 10.00 Program Paula Kinga 13.00 Program Simone 16.00 Największe przeboje MTV 17.00 Doniesienia Coca-Coli — infor. muz. 17.15 Informator filmowy 17.30 MTV News at Night — infor. muz., wywiady 17.45 3 from 1 — trzy wybrane teledyski 18.00 Rap show z Nowego Jorku 18.30 MTV Prime — nowe teledyski, nowe gwiazdy 20.00 Dial MTV — teledyski na życzenie telewidzów 20.30 MTV's Most Wanted — muzyka, rozmowy, fragmenty koncertów 21.00 The Pulse with Swatch — mag. mody 22.00 Największe przeboje MTV 23.00 Doniesienia Coca—Coli 23.15 Informator filmowy MTV 23.30 MTV News at Night 23.45 3 from 1 24.00 Kristiane Backer prezentuje najlepsze teledyski z archiwum MTV 3.00 Yo! Countdown 4.00 Teledyski nocą RTL 6.00 Wiadomości 7.00 Dzień dobry, Niemcy — magazyn poranny 9.00 Wiadomości 9.10 Dr med. Marcus Welby — serial 10.00 Bogaci i piękni — serial 10.30 Cena jest właściwa — teleturniej 11.00 Ryzykowne! — teleturniej 11.30 Potyczki rodzinne — show 12.00 Punkt dwunasta — magazyn informacyjny 12.30 Młody i namiętny — serial 13.20 Santa Barbara — serial 14.15 Dynastia Springfieldów — serial 15.00 Quincy — serial 16.00 Hans Meiser — talk show 17.00 Kto tu jest szefem? — serial 17.30 Okropnie fajna rodzina — serial 18.00 Elf 99 — magazyn 18.45 Wiadomości 19.15 Explosiv — magazyn 19.45 Dobre czasy, złe czasy — serial 20.15 Melodia z rodzinnych stron — koncert muzyki ludowej 21.15 Zamek nad Whersee — serial 22.15 Na śmierć i życie, czyli policjanci w akcji — kronika kryminalna 23.15 Gottschalk — show 24.00 Blutjung und Liebeshungrig (Młodziutka i spragniona miłości) — film erot. RFN, 1972 1.30 Tutti Frutti — erot. teleshow 2.20 Und abends in die Scala (A wieczorami do Scali) — film rewiowy RFN, 1957 4.00 Blutjung und Liebeshungrig (powt. z godz. 24.00) 5.20 Po godzinach — amer. magazyn dla mężczyzn Sat 1 6.00 Guten Morgen mit SAT 1 — tv śniadaniowa 8.30 Sąsiedzi (powt.) 9.00 SAT 1 News — wiadomości 9.05 Bleib Gesund (powt.) 9.30 Das imperium — Die Colbys (powt.) 10.20 Ulrich Meyer: Ein spruch! (powt.) 11.10 Wolffs Revier (powt.) 12.00 Koło fortuny po progr.: Porada dnia 12.45 Tele Börse — giełda z Frankfurtu 13.35 Unter der Sonne Kaliforniens — serial USA 14.30 Sąsiedzi — austral. serial famil. 15.00 Das imperium — Die Colbys — serial famil. USA 15.55 Cagney and Lacey — serial krym. USA 16.50 Idź na całość — telegra 17.35 SAT 1 Sport live — Compaq Grand Slam Cup 1992, Monachium 19.30 SAT 1 News — wiadomości 19.35 Koło fortuny 20.15 Compromising Positions (Kompromisowe pozycje) — film krym. USA, 1985 22.00 Piłka nożna w SAT 1 — rozgrywki Bundesligi 23.00 Liebe in 3 Dimensionen — film erot. RFN, 1972 0.35 SAT 1 News — wiadomości 0.40 Electric Blue (powt.) 1.20 Piłka nożna w SAT 1 (powt. z godz. 22.00) 2.20 Schreinemakers live (powt.) 3.20 Unter der Sonne Kaliforniens (powt. z godz. 13.35) 4.10 Das imperium — Die Colbys (powt. z godz. 15.00) 5.00 Cagney and Lacey (powt. z godz. 15.55) 5.50 Idź na całość! (powt. z godz. 16.50) Pro 7 5.20 Vegas — serial krym. USA 6.05 Vicki — serial komed. USA 6.30 Trick 7 — seriale anim. (powt.) 8.05 Hart aber herzlich (powt.) 8.55 Reich des Friedens — serial famil. USA, 1989 9.55 Schneewittchen und die sieben Gaukler — szwajc. komedia, 1962 12.05 Ulice San Francisco (powt.) 12.55 Bill Cosby Show (powt.) 14.15 Geier kennen kein Erbarmen (powt.) 15.55 Hart aber Herzlich — serial detek. USA 16.45 Trick 7 — seriale anim. 18.35 Bill Cosby Show — serial komed. USA 19.05 Eddie Dodd — Anwalt aus Leidenschaft — serial krym. USA 20.00 PRO 7 Nachrichten — wiadomości 20.15 U-Boot Wayne in geheimer Mission (Assault on the Wayne) — film przyg. USA, 1970 21.45 Mike Hammer — serial krym. USA 22.40 Bachelor Party (komedia USA, 1984) 0.35 PRO 7 Nachrichten — wiadomości 0.45 Gliniarz i prokurator (powt.) 1.35 PRO 7 Nachrichten — wiadomości 1.45 Afternoon (powt.) 3.15 PRO 7 Nachrichten — wiadomości 3.25 Perry Mason (powt.) 4.15 Cowboy (powt.) Tele 5 6.15 Najlepsza modelka — serial (powt.) 6.40 Bim barn bino — program dla dzieci 9.20 Obok nas — serial 9.45 Niebezpieczna zatoka — serial 10.15 Ruck Zuck — zgadywanie słów i pojęć (powt.) 10.50 Hopp oder Top — teleturniej (powt.) 11.25 Najlepsza modelka — serial 12.00 Dziki Zachód — serial 12.35 Vor Ort in Deutschland — magazyn regionalny 13.00 Bim bam bino — program, dla dzieci SERIALE: 16.45 Wildcat 17.10 Igranie z ogniem 17.40 Obok nas (powt.) 18.05 Ruck Zuck — zgadywanie słów i pojęć 18.35 Wiadomości 18.45 Hopp oder Top — teleturniej 19.30 Tenis: Compaq Grand Slam Cup 1992 21.30 Winny? — skazani przed kamerą 22.20 Ring wolny! —mag. sportów obronnych 22.20 Walka z mafią — serial 0.10 Gesetz der Gesetzlosen (I Guappi) — wł. film fab., 1974 2.10 Wiadomości (w jęz. angielskim) 2.40 Teatr grozy Raya Bradburyego — serial 3.05 P.O.P. — mag. muz. 4.05 People Like Us (Ludzie jak my) — film fab. USA (powt. odc. 2) 5.45 Ruck Zuck '90 — zgadywanie słów i pojęć 6.15 Zakończenie programu ScreenSport 8.00 Aerobik 8.30 Piłka nożna w Holandii 9.00 Futbol amerykański, Chicago — Houston 11.00 Breaks Snooker Challenge 12.00 Aerobik 12.30 Jeździectwo, pokaz skoków we Frankfurcie 13.30 Tenis, Jimmy Connors — Henri Leconte, Ilie Nastase—G. Vilas 14.30 Eurogole 15.30 6-dniowy wyścig kolarski w Monachium 16.30 Piłka nożna w Hiszpanii, migawki 17.30 Hokej na lodzie NHL — przegląd tygodnia 18.30 Piłka nożna w Holandii 19.00 Żagle, Puchar Omegi 19.30 Futbol amerykański — przegląd tygodnia 20.00 Gillette World Sports Special — wiadomości sportowe 20.30 Go — magazyn sportów motorowych 21.30 Koszykówka NBA — przegląd tygodnia 22.00 Zawodowy kickboxing 23.00 Zawodowy boks w Aachen, Niemcy Eurosport 9.00 Aerobik 9.30 Jeździectwo, Puchar Świata 10.30 Narciarstwo 12.00 Aerobik 12.30 Narciarstwo 13.30 Piłka nożna, Puchar Europy 17.00 Trans World Sport — magazyn aktualności sportowych 18.00 Narciarstwo 19.00 Magazyn sportów motorowych 20.00 Łyżwiarstwo figurowe, Mistrzostwa Świata juniorów 21.30 Eurosportnews 1 — aktualności 22.00 Boks, walki międzynarodowe 23.30 Narciarstwo 0.30 Eurosportnews 2 — aktualności 1.00 Zakończenie programu Rosyjskie Uniwersytety 14:45 Program dnia 14:50 Kanał Rossija 15:15 Kino Rossija "Riviera" - serial filmowy zrealizowany koprodukcji filmu zachodnich producentów 15:45 Novosti 15:50 "Opowieśći Zielonego Lasu" - filmu dla dzieci 16:15 Rytmy świata Ameryka Południowa - program Jadwigi Starczewskiej 16:45 Studio Rossija 17:00 Estrada Młodych Artystów - program pod redakcją Magdaleny Makaruk 17:45 Novosti - wydanie głównie 18:15 Tratwa "92 Cztery Refy - piosenka żeglarska - program Jerzego Łuczak 18:45 Daj szansę zdrowiu - Listy - program Urszuli Rój 19:00 1 Kanał Ostankino 19:15 Vesti-4 (10), TV Buda Powodowo oraz Novosti Biznes 19:30 Serwis informacyjny Rossija, sport oraz prognoza pogody 19:45 Kino Rossija ,,Zmiennicy" (14) - serial filmowy produkcji ZSRR w reżyserii Stanisława Barei 20:45 Sport-4 21:40 Novosti - podsumowanie dnia 21:50 Sport oraz prognoza pogody 21:55 Pożegnanie i program na tydzień 22:00 Ostankino-4 Rosyjskie Regionalne 17:45 Novosti 18:15 Tratwa "92 Cztery Refy - piosenka żeglarska - program Jerzego Łuczak 18:45 Daj szansę zdrowiu - Listy - program Urszuli Rój 19:00 1 Kanał Ostankino 19:15 Vesti-4 (10), TV Buda Powodowo oraz Novosti Biznes 19:30 Serwis informacyjny Rossija, sport oraz prognoza pogody 19:45 Kino Rossija ,,Zmiennicy" - serial filmowy produkcji ZSRR w reżyserii Stanisława Barei 20:45 Zakończenie programu